Reawakening
by lady-jeala
Summary: The Neo Emperor and his crew... will the world be destroyed as Medius intended?
1. Default Chapter

Reawakening   
----------------  
  
*a/n: I do not own Thousand Arms! *glomps Red Company and Atlus for having such an awesome game!* I wish I did own it tho... *weep*  
  
Chapter One  
----------------  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, as if he was sinking in an ocean. Something had called him from his death... more like some one. He blinked a few times, causing the blurriness to leave his sight. The lights were dim. As he focused all his senses on whot was going on around him, he became frightened  
  
Outside of the Control Room door raged a huge fire, flames engulfed everything in their path. He needed to get out before the palace ship blew up. Voices... voices were screaming, calling for help above him. The voices sounded familiar in a way... had the man heard them before?  
  
His body sore, wounded, bloody, he pushed himself up to his feet. How it hurt to stand, to move, to breathe. Well, he sure didn't want to burn to death. The voices were louder now. He looked above him and found on the metal ceiling a vent. He could see light from the other side. He decided to try his luck.  
  
"He... hello?" He said, his voice raspy. He coughed and called again.  
  
"Help us! Please, Mister D! Please help us!" A girlish voice cried. The heat began to get to him, causing him to feel faint. Maybe they were injured. She had called him Mister D... was that part of his name? He couldn't remember.  
  
He shook his head furiously and found boxes to stack onto one onother to reach the vent. Suprisingly, and fortunately, the vent was loose.  
  
"Hurry, please!" A lower voice called. The sound of rattling chains came also. The man found a place to hold onto and then he pulled himself up out of the hole. It was a narrow squeeze and the edges of the metal tore at his already raw and beaten body.  
  
He stood to his feet and looked around. Four mechas stood against the walls, their hands and feet in chains bolted to the walls.  
  
"Dark Master! Help, the place will blow... we cannot get out of these chains! And Bea... Bearing..." The blue haired mecha said, tears forming in his grey eyes. The man they called the Dark Master sighed.  
  
"Must you leave this to me? Bearing, whot about Bearing? Didn't you all die? And, why should I save you?" He said, glaring at the four.  
  
The girl spoke next.  
  
"Oh Mister D! He lit the fire! I heard him from the vent. He went to check to see if Jeala was here and he saw you. He yelled at you, but you didn't respond! So then, we herad him rummaging around through the item shelf and then... glass broke and it could have only been a Fire Bottle! He laughed, called you a name I will not repeat and then left!"  
  
Glass shattered below. The fire now was right beneath them.  
  
"The key! It is down there, in the metal box on the wall!" The fat mecha said, struggling with all his might to free himself from the chains.  
  
"You expect me to risk my life for you? Whot have yo.."  
  
BANG  
  
The door flew off its hinges and fell onto the floor a few feet away from the man. Orane and red flames were creeping up the walls.  
  
"Aw. shit!" The man said, jumping down the hole. He landed right in the middle of the inferno, with no way of escape.  
  
The flames crawled up his legs and licked at his flesh. He screamed in fear as the flames rose to his neck but... he wasn't being burned? He stared forward into the fire, amazed that he wasn't harmed. For all he knew, this was just an illusion and he was only feeling a gentle breeze.  
  
He began to walk to the walls. His vision was low, he had to feel his way around. Finally, his hand hit a sharp edge. He felt the glass pane and thrust his fist into it, breaking the glass and retrieving the locking key.  
  
The girl screamed bloody murder. The man saw his entry way was now consumed with fiery tongues. Then it dawned on him.  
  
He closed his eyes, focused all his energy on the floor above and said one word.  
  
"Teleportium!"  
  
The flames dissappeared for a split second then reappeared around him once more.  
  
He ran to the girl first. She always had been nice to him. If anyone would live, it would be her. He quickly twisted the key into each lock and moved on as the flames surrounded them. Finally each mecha was freed.  
  
"Dark master, how did you survive the inferno?" The demonic mecha cried.  
  
"Shut up! There is no time for that! Hurry, the only way out is through that broken window."  
  
**********  
  
Bearing chuckled. The Dark Master would surely be finished now. The huge glass window had just blow out and the raging fire was now climbing the outside wall. The smile continued to spread across his face. That asshole would never bug him again, and now he could have Jeala all to himself. She was so nice to him, the nicest human he knew. The Dark Master didn't deserve her. But.. she wasn't there.. whot if she was in there somewhere?  
  
Just like a flash, the window a floor higher burst like a balloon, flames and glass flying into the air. But then... five figures flew out as well... Wire... Bolt... Ratchet... Shaft and... The Dark Master. His smile left his face. he was alive... and he would surely die.  
  
**********  
  
"...aster... Master! Please, wake up..." Ratchet said in a gentle voice, shaking the Dark Master. He could hear the fire yet and heavy breathing. He opened his eyes and above him stood Ratchet, Bolt, Shaft and Wire. Behind them was Bearing. He pushed himself up so fast, he felt as if he would pass out. He'd kill the bastard! He lunged forward, tackling Bearing to the ground.  
  
"You bastard! You... tried to kill me? I'll kill you first! And you tried to kill Jeala! You ass..." The Dark Master said, his fists colliding with the side of Bearing's face. Bearing laughed menacingly.  
  
"You were already dead. I didn't do anything to you, and I sure as hell would never hurt Jeala!" Bearing cried, rolling over and pinning the Dark Master to the ground, his claws ready to pierce his throat. He glared into the Dark Master's eyes. Hatred filled them. Bearing released the Dark Master and backed away.  
  
"You are lucky, Bearing. And so are you, Bolt, Wire, Shaft and Ratchet. I will give you a new chance at life. We will rule the world... we will finish whot Medius did not. And I... I will be... the Neo Emperor... ruling it all." 


	2. Chapter Two

Reawakening   
----------------  
  
*a/n: I do not own Thousand Arms! *glomps Red Company and Atlus for having such an awesome game!* I wish I did own it tho... *weep*  
  
Chapter Two  
----------------  
  
Meis held Sodina tightly. Tears silently streamed down their faces and mixed as they shared the most passionate kiss. Their audience clapped as the couple continued to embrace.  
  
"Sodina!" Wyna cried, rushing over to the brown haired girl. Meis let his beautiful angel go so the rest of the group could hug their dear, dear friend.  
  
It was perfect, the stars shined so bright, the moon was giving it's light. And Sodina was back.  
  
"Nelsha is so happy to see you again!" Nelsha cried as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Oh Nelsha! I love you all... Will you tell me all about the final battle?" Sodina asked, hugging each person once again.  
  
Meis sighed heavily out of exaustion. He had never been so weak in his life.  
  
"Sodina, I believe we should get home as soon as possible. I am sure, after everyone is rested, we will be happy to tell you everything. But now we cannot." Soushi stated.  
  
"Where is home? My home in Boyzby isn't big enough for all of us..." Sodina replied sadly. It would be difficult for her to live in that house without Jyabil. They needed a bigger place, also. Meis sat in silence, thinking.  
  
"Hey Meis! Why don't we go to Kant? Your house is big enough. It would be perfect!" Muza suggested. He had seen Triump Manor plenty of times to know it would fit even more than seven people.   
  
"Yeah! That seems like an excellent idea! There will be plenty rooms for us all, and extra. Why don'twe go pick up a few friends first?" Meis replied. THe wind on the Star Plateau blew so hard, everyone almost toppled over.  
  
"That would be nice Meis. It would be goot to see Metalia and Marion and Palma and Kyoka again! I think we should leave now before any of us fall off this cliff!" Kyleen said, holding onto Soushi's arm. Muza grabbed Wyna and Nelsha just in time for the next big wind.  
  
"Hurry Meis. Let's warp!" Soushi yelled over the wind, quickly walking over to join Meis, Sodina, Muza, Wyna and Nelsha.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Meis said. The group huddled together on the cliff. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
**********  
  
"So, Metalia, would you care to join us? Don't worry, we have the biggest library next to Myscatonia!" Meis said cheerfully, his voice echoing in the great hall. Metalia looked around thoughtfully. Should she have leave her hidden city, her memories, her life? A smile spread across her mature face.  
  
"Yes, Meis. I would love to stay in Kant with all of your. And to meet the new people would be wonderful. You had better stay here for a while. Fighting Emperor Medius must have sucked you dry of any energy. I will give you a sleeping potion that will let you rest in a dreamless sleep for twenty-four hours. It is very beneficial, I have found. So please, make yourselves at home." Metalia agreed.  
  
She led the group up the long stair cases to the rooms they stayed in once before. The girls were separated from the boys. Metallia gave Sodina and Meis their potions last, so they could have one quick word before the twenty-four hour rest they needed so badly.  
  
"Oh Sodina... I am so glad you are here and alive... I ... I didn't want to go on without you here. I didn't want to believe the late Emperor had taken your precious life." Meis whispered, holding her close. Sodina kissed his cheek as they blushed.  
  
"I am happy to be here with you again Meis. Whot appene back there is over now. Everything will be alright. Go get some rest... you are so weak... I can feel it. I promise to be here when we wake." Sodina replied, smiling.  
  
Meis yawned.  
  
"But Sodina... can't we stay up and talk?"  
  
"I am sorry, I cannot let you do that Meis. Sleep is essential for you right now." Metalia said, walking up to Meis and Sodina. In her hands she held the sleeping potions.  
  
"Okay Metalia. Goodnight Meis, Metalia." Sodina said, opening the door to the girls sleeping room.  
  
"Good night, Sodina. Good night, Metalia." Meis echoed as he headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Meis gripped the bottle of sleeping potion tightly as he sat on the spare bed in the silent darkness.  
  
My life is perfect, Meis thought as he put the glass flask to his lips and allowed the blue liquid to slide down his throat. Six great friends... Sodina.. I conquered the world... Sodina... Sodina... 


	3. Chapter Three

Reawakening   
----------------  
  
*a/n: I do not own Thousand Arms! *glomps Red Company and Atlus for having such an awesome game!* I wish I did own it tho... *weep*  
  
Chapter Three  
------------------  
"She's getting away! Neo Emperor! The girl is escaping!" yelled Neo Wire, grabbing on the railing and watching as the girl flew down the last twenty-one steps, her cloak billowing behind her. His eyes were mad and furious.  
  
The Neo Emperor quickly arrived at Neo Wire's side, his eyes red and flashing. The girl was gone.   
  
"Dammit." he muttered, resting his forehead on the railing. "I needed her for my plans. I will find her... make no mistake." The Neo Emperor unsheathed his beloved sword. The blade shimmered and glowed in the dimmness. A spooky smirk made its way onto his face.  
  
"Whot do you plan on doing to get her back?" The man said, turning to face him.  
  
"That you do not need to know! You are just a ploy, a mere distraction. My plans will be secret until I act. Do not ask me again!" The Neo Emperor said, bringing the blade under Neo Wire's chin. Neo Wire backed away, bowing his head.  
  
"Yes, your Highness. I only thought you would be gracious enough to let me help."  
  
"Well then, you thought wrong! Now go, I need to think..." The Neo Emperor said, focusing all his attention on the blade of his sword. Neo Wire quickly entered a side room and slammed the door.  
  
"If this bunch is like the other, I will go insane! Now... My loyal Servant, is this whot loyalty is to you? Must you learn the hard way, never try to defy me? Poor, poor Jeala. You will die in due time for your actions. Death Master... teleportium!" The Neo Emperor cried.   
  
The blade of the sword began to glow a deep purple color. The jewels on the hilt emitted light in their own colors. The Neo Emperor loosened his grip oand the sword was gone.  
  
"This should be easy." He said. HIs laugh echoed thorugh the entire palace of Dianova. The walls resounded with the same grimmace as the Neo Emperor made his way into the Control Room.  
  
**********  
  
"But Mr. NE. How will we know when to attack? How will we even know where they are?" Neo Ratchet started, spinning in her chair until Neo Shaft stopped her.  
  
"Neo Ratchet. I have this all planned out. You will go to the city and fool them... befriend them... kill them. One by one you will take their lives. Leave Sodina to me. You harm her in any way and you will pay with death, understood?" The Neo Emperor replied, the five humans bowing their heads in agreement.  
  
"Good. Neo Ratchet, you will go to Kant first. Come back with proof that tiy succeeded and give us the progress. Then, Neo Beraing, you will go. Then Wire, Bolt, and then Shaft. You may leave whenever you wish, Neo Ratchet." The Neo Emperor said, tapping his fingers lightly onthe arms of his chair.  
  
This time his plan to rule the world would succeed. 


End file.
